


The Places You Will Be From

by the_deep_magic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kid Fic, Remix, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dear Future People/Space aliens from an invading planet, My name is Stiles and I am 8 years old.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Places You Will Be From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522908) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> I super-duper hope WhoNatural doesn’t mind that I’m remixing this one, because she posted it 3 days before the deadline and probably wasn’t expecting someone to jump into this particular universe. Surprise! Also, I have a fic with the same title, so… kismet? 
> 
> Warnings for grief and loss, the same as in the original fic
> 
> Additionally, please keep in mind that all spelling and grammar errors are intentional. No, really.

Dear Future People/Space aliens from an invading planet,

My name is Stiles and I am 8 years old. I hope you come in peace, whoever you are. If not, I hope we cloned super-smart dinosaurs and gave them lightsabers to fight you off. Or maybe I get a lightsaber and ride a veloseraptor into battle. That would be so awesome!!!!

I am writing this because it is very important for you to know about the people who lived here, because they are the best people in the whole entire world and we are berrying this very, very, very deep and you won’t find it until after we’re dead. You will probly know my name because I will be the one to clone the dinosaurs like in Jurasic Park only the veloseraptors will do what I tell them.

Number 1: my Dad!!!!!

This is what you need to know about my Dad – he carries a gun. It makes him so much cooler than all the other Dads. He is going to show me how to shoot it one day, but right now he’s the only one allowed to touch it. When he goes to work, he fights bad guys and puts them in jail. He is so good that he wants to be Sherriff one day and maybe they will give him a bigger gun? Well I know they will give him a star to put on his shirt like in the movies.

My Dad stays in his room for a long time sometimes. Then he comes out and hugs me and hugs me and tells me he loves me. I love him too!! He says he can’t be the best Dad right now but he really is the best Dad and I try to tell him.

Number 2: SCOTT!!!

Scott is my best friend. I don’t have a brother but he is like my brother. He doesn’t live here but he comes over a lot so sometimes I pretend that he does and we are real brothers! He is also 8 years old but we don’t look a like so we can’t be twins.

He is in my class at school, but Mrs. Butt-face won’t let us sit together anymore. (OK her name is not really Mrs. Butt-face, it’s Mrs. Bernbaum but it SHOULD BE Butt-face because her face looks like a butt.)(I’m not supposed to say that but by the time you read this I will be old enough to call everyone a Butt-face if I want to.) We can’t sit together because Mrs. Butt-face says I am an instigator. I know how to spell that because she made me write it like a hundred thousand times! She says I’m a bad influence on Scott but that’s just because Scott has big puppy dog eyes and he can get away with things. I can’t get away with things like Scott.

But Scott can get away with everything, so he is the best kind of friend to have. Since you are either very smart Future People or Space Aliens, I can tell you – one time Scott and I stole Jackson’s underwear out of his locker during P.E. (Jackson is not just a Butt-face, he is a A-hole, which I’m REALLY not supposed to say, even though Dad says it sometimes.) Jackson Buttmore (HA HA) couldn’t find his underwear anywhere! His face got all red because he was so mad and he had to walk around for the rest of the day with pants on but no underwear! Every time we saw him, we laughed really hard. But at the end of the day Scott distrackded him so I could put his underwear back in his backpack. I wanted to put it on the monkey bars but Scott said that was too mean. That’s why ~~my Mom says~~ Scott is a good friend.

Number 3: Scott’s Mommy!

She is a nurse but she cooks spicy food that makes my mouth hurt. But she is where Scott got all his niceness! I stay with her and Scott at Scott’s house some times. We have the best sleep overs with movies and popcorn and Wii and pillow forts. Scott had a Daddy too but he left and we are glad to be rid of him, that jerk. (Scott can be a jerk too like when he ate all the cookies once so maybe that is why? But mostly he’s nice.)

Scott’s Mommy is a nurse and she helped fix my arm when I broke it last year. Some times when we are at the hospital she lets me play with the wood sticks that look like popsickel sticks but aren’t so I stay out of my Dad’s hair ~~when he is with my Mom~~. Scott says his Mommy can fix everything but she can’t. Nobody can. Maybe space aliens can? That would be good. Some times people have things wrong with them that nobody can fix and that is the worst.

Number four: my Mom

I put my Mom last because when she made brownies for after dinner she said “save the best for last!” And also writing about her makes me sad because she died. I know Moms aren’t supposed to die until they’re very old but my Mom got sick. Scott’s Mommy and some doctors gave her the best medicine in the hospital but it didn’t work. All of her friends said she was gone before her time and it’s a blessing she went peasefully but what I know is that Moms and Dads are supposed to stay alive. Even Scott’s Daddy that jerk is still alive and comes to visit.

So I want you to know about my Mom because one day Scott and me will be famous and my Dad will be Sherriff and Scott’s Mommy will be in charge of all the nurses in the world but maybe you won’t know my Mom’s name. It is

CLAUDIA LOUISE STILINSKI

I didn’t know what to write about my Mom but Dad said I should tell you what I love about her because that is what is important. I love that she is the best at a lot of things.

She is the best at reading stories because she makes all the funny voices, even scary voices for Voldemort and Darth Vader’s weird voice.

She is the best at making those cookies that you push a Hershey’s Kiss into when they come out of the oven but the rest of it tastes like peanut butter.

She is the best at singing Fleetwood Mack loud in the car.

She is the best at driving fast but I’m not supposed to tell my Dad about that.

She is the best at petting cats and making them purr.

She is the best at making puppets out of the wood sticks and sometime cotton balls from the hospital.

She is the best at growing roses. It is hard work, not like growing grass! She tried to teach me how to proon the roses but I thought it was boring so I don’t remember. Now I am sad that I don’t remember because who will make them grow now?

There are more things that she is the best at but I can’t think of them right now. I get sad when I try to remember. Before she said I would be sad for a little while but it’s been a whole month and I’m still sad. I forget that she won’t read me a story when it’s time for bed so I guess she’s not really the best any more. But she still is because nobody will ever read a story better, so that makes her still the best!

Dad says that we can still love her as long as we remember her so maybe you can remember her and love her too? I hope the future is a good place to live and that you can fix a lot more people when they are sick. And I also hope that you have rocketships for everybody so everybody can be an astronaut if they want.

Very Sincerly,

Stiles Stilinski


End file.
